


*Captain America voice* So, you slept with your kid's teacher.

by LivelyLunaLovegood



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyLunaLovegood/pseuds/LivelyLunaLovegood
Summary: A one night stand that leads to more the next day? I'm horrid at summaries
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Din sat at the bar on a Thursday night, a drink in his hand and music playing around him. He'd gotten Yodito(don't judge. He was a Star Wars fan and his kid hadn't earned the title of Yoda yet.)a sitter and was trying to relax. His mind played memories from work on repeat, until he took another sip and tried to wash them down. 

He wouldn't glance up as the door to the bar opened, only looking up as someone silently slid into the seat next to him, a brown satchel dropping to the floor. He looked up and forced a cold mask on his face at the (~~rather handsome~~) man beside him, who looked incredibly tired and worn out at the moment. "You look like you could use a drink. What do you normally get?" He asked, making a face after he said one of the strongest drinks in the bar, giving him a look over. "I don't think so. Sorry, but you don't look like one that would order that and live." He turned to the bartender, ordering one Sex on the Beach and a second Moscow Mule for himself. "You look like you could use this. You get the next round. This one's on me." He stopped the man's protest before going back to nursing his unfinished first drink. 

"What's your name?" The man asked as he finally let his protests die down. ~~About time. It took him too long~~ he thought before waving it away as the man spoke once more. He definitely didn't think about the blush on the man's face, or how it would look staring up at him as he barely held himself together. No, he definitely thought of normal things… "I'm Corin." The voice sounded like it had repeated itself, and Din raised an eyebrow at the newly named Corin. "What's your name?"

"You don't need to know that," he said after a moment, realizing that all if this talking had been a mistake. They had been talking for six minutes and Din was already thinking about how the night would turn out. ~~tone it down, mate. You don't even know if he's gay yet. Start there before fucking him.~~ he inwardly groaned, looking at Corin. The man's hair was messy and ragged, and ~~would definitely look nice in Din's fingers~~ looked incredibly soft…

"Then I'll just call you sir." ~~Fuuuuuuuck, he was a tease too…~~ "Thank you for the drink. I'm probably only going to have one though. Want to stay sober, in case anything happens later." A hand was placed on Din's leg, and he held back a groan as he watched the man bite his lip gently. "If you'd like something in return that isn't a drink though," he hummed softly, raising an eyebrow. 

Din hummed and canceled his next drink, handing the man his phone. "I'll go find a hotel room, and text you the address while you finish the drink?"

"Or you could stay here, and we could look up hotels while I finish my drink," the man hummed, smiling at Din calmly, and Din almost swore. He would bend him over now, if he could. But of course, he couldn't here, so a hotel room would have to do. He sat down, pulled out his phone, and started looking silently.

Din found a hotel room that would suffice and reserved it for one night, looking at Corin as he finished his drink and stood. “Let’s go, sir,” the other man hummed and Din nodded before standing as well. “I can call a cab?” Corin asked and looked at Din, who scoffed.

“I have a car. Come on,” he walked past the man and unlocked the car, getting into the driver’s seat as the other man got in the seat by him. He started the car, then started driving to the hotel. They went inside and got the room key, then went up into the room, Din unsure of what to say. It would turn out that he didn’t have to, as he found hands on his collar that pulled him down into a kiss. His hands automatically went to Corin’s hair, an arm snaking around the man’s waist and pulling him closer as a small groan slipped from the man’s lips in response to the hand in his hair. “Come on,” he hummed as the elevator opened, taking the man’s wrist and walking to the room. Corin fumbled with the door before Din took the key and opened it easily. He let Corin in first, and closed the door behind them.


	2. Fuck...

The next day, Din woke up in the room to hear the shower running, his mind slightly fuzzy before he checked the time- he was supposed to have relieved the babysitter an hour ago! Yodito needed to be at school in two hours…. He hated leaving without a chance to say anything, but he sat up and moved to put clothes on, writing a note for Corin to read when he showered. The man needed it more than he did anyways. 

*Corin.*

*I’m sorry I had to leave, but my child needs me. I was supposed to relieve the babysitter an hour ago. Please call me sometime. I'd like to know you better.*

*-Sir*

He left his number before getting his things and leaving the room, going to his car and heading home. He paid the babysitter extra and got Yodito to school, going home and starting to work on his newest book, the others he'd written on the shelves beside him. At about noon the phone started ringing anf he answered, the voice sounding incredibly familiar. 

“Hello? I’m Yodito’s Kindergarten teacher. Am I speaking with his father or mother?”

“He doesn’t have a mother. He’s my son, yes.” Din set his pencil down and stood, pacing. He’d been teaching the kid to throw a ball recently… Oh god- did he attack someone? The kid had actual aim… “What happened?”

“Well sir, I’m afraid your son threw scizzors at my head this morning. I managed to catch them, but I’d like you to come into a meeting after school.” The voice said and Din groaned, though a second thought was playing in his mind. “I’m so sorry. Of course I’ll come in.”

_”Sir, please.” Corin was underneath him, quiet noises dripping from his mouth as Din prepped him, slowing down the process of stretching him to make him beg. Corin had been almost silent before, and he was trying to get the man past his obvious nerves. He was blushing, as Din knew he’d be, and the fact that he didn’t know Din’s name and was calling him sir only helped to establish the dynamic. “Please. I’m ready.”_

~~*Fuck. Was that actually Corin? The one he’d left that day?*~~ He moved to find his phone, only finding that he’d left it at the hotel in his rush to get out. ~~FUCK~~


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Din walked up the stairs to the school, asking for where Corin’s (~~Little shit, not saying it.~~ *Oh, shut up! You didn’t tell him anything. How could he know?*) room was. He nodded before walking down to the room. He knocked before entering, Yodito sitting at a small desk and swinging his legs. Corin was sitting at his desk and looked at him as Din walked in. He saw Corin’s face pale, then a pleasant smile cross his face. 

Corin looked to the paper on his desk, no doubt finding Din’s name. Din fully expected to be referred to at his actual name, but then saw a shit-eating grin cross his face as Corin took HIS PHONE and put it on the desk. ~~***FUCK**~~ “Hello, Sir. Please sit down.” 

_*Please sir. Please give me more.” Corin’s begs fell from his lips. “Let me have you, or anything. Please…”*_

“Of course. Thank you for calling me. I apologize for the inconvenience.” Din’s eyes flashed as he sat across from the teacher, watching him shift. *He’s uncomfortable…* 

“Of course sir. This will only be a moment.”

_*”Please, sir…”*_

Din shivered and closed his eyes for a moment before he smiled tightly at the man, crossing his legs. “Of course.” He breathed out slowly and forced himself to calm down, watching his phone slide across the table. “Thank you again for telling me. I hope we can move past this without anything of consequence. I was teaching him to throw yesterday and I believe it was just practice. If you’re alright, I’d like to move on from this.”

_*”Do you really think you’re ready for me, Corin? Do you think you’re properly prepped?” Din asked,raisinf an eyebrow. “Do you really want to do this yet? I don’t know if you’re ready.”*_

_*”Fuck, sir! I’m alright! I’m ready! Please just let me have mor-!” Corin’s voice pitched quickly as Din’s fingers pressed against his ~~already tormented~~ prostate. “Please, SIR!”*_

Corin’s face flushed ever so slightly, that pretty little red Din loved already. “I believe we can move on. I’ll leave it to you ro discipline your kid, sir. But-” He trailed off as a door opened, another male shoving his head into the room.

“Hey, Corin. I was wondering if I could take you for coffee later?” The man asked.

Din looked at the door before shooting a glare at Corin, taking a pencil and writing on a blank sheet of paper. 'Don't you dare, Corin. I have my phone back and I want you over my lap tonight. You're being a tease and we need to explore this.'

_*"Fuck, sir…" Corin moaned as Din pressed into him, nudging his prostate. "I'm yours… please…"*_

Corin glanced at the paper and looked at Brian. "I'm sorry, but no. I have plans tonight. Thank you."

"Well, anytime you change your mind…" Brian shrugged and closed the door, Din still tense,his eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Anyways, Sir. I'm more than willing to move past this…" Corin smiled. 

_*Din waited after a moment to let Corin adjust, holding the man’s hips to keep him still as he watched him squirm slightly, trying to get Din to move. “Please just move! I’m fine. Move past this teasing you’re doing!” He groaned, trying to covince the man.*_

“Of course. You have my home number if anything happens again, and my cell is in my contact. If you’ll excuse me… I believe Yodito has a sleepover tonight,” he hummed, gaining a cheer from the kid as Din stood, writing on the paper once more before walking to pick his son up and take him home.

‘Text me so I have your number. If you aren’t busy I’d like you to come over.’


	4. Before Dinner

_Oh, Corin. Being a brat won’t get you anything. At some point I might chain you up with a toy inside you, right against your prostate, and not let you release for hours. Ni Ru'lis haa'taylir gar guuror ibic an ca.” Din held the man still, watching him grow more and more desperate._

_Corin reacted fabulously to the language, his eyes closing as he let other begs fall from his lips, pleading in a mix of French and English and fuck all if that wasn't hot. Din had relented after that and given Corin everything, not letting him have the chance to stop his reactions. Corin continued to beg in a mix of languages, falling more and more into fluent French over time._

Din got Yodito home and then to his sleepover, responding with an address when Corin asked when he wanted the teacher to come over. He would make dinner and try to know the man a little more before he took him to bed and drive him mad once more.

"So, are you going to tell me your name? Or should I just call you Sir?" Corin asked as Din answered the door, smiling at him calmly. "I'm only going to say your name if you tell me. Though it is incredibly nice. I have a few friends going mad over someone with your name," he hummed calmly.

"Din when not doing anything in the sex type range," he nodded and moved to the kitchen, draining the pasta he'd made. "But sir when in a scene."

_"Putain, Din. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste venir!" Corin sobbed as Din made him hold back, not allowing him to let go just yet. "Je ne peux plus me retenir. S'il vous plaît!"_

"Of course, Din. Now, are you the writer they all love?" Corin asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, having followed him. "Though, listen-about the French thing… I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Don't apologize for a natural response." Din said almost immediately, shaking his head. "Besides, it was sexy."

"That's a lie. There is no way French is sexy." Corin said as he shook his head. "Absolutely no way. Nothing I could do is sexy."

"Stop saying that. You may not find it sexy, but watching you break and start screaming it? That was gorgeous." Din turned as he set the pasta aside, going to Corin and gently pulling him close by the belt loops. "You are absolutely stunning, and you should see that."

Corin leaned into Din, gently laying his head on the man's chest. He didn't even know why he did it, it just felt right. It felt like he was safe with the man. "How far are you planning on going later?" He asked.

"As far as you'll let me. You control what is good or not good. I want to make sure everything is consensual," he said calmly, smiling at him. "We're gonna use the same safewords as last night, yes?" He asked, and Corin simply nodded.

"Of course." Corin nodded as Din went to make the sauce, leaning in the doorway. "But I'll warn you now. Some of this is new to me. It's been a year since I've had a partner and even then what we did was nothing like last night."

"Well, thank you for that- would you like anything to happen during dinner?" Din asked and leaned back, crossing his arms. "If so, there is a plug and lube in the upstairs restroom. Up the stairs, down the hall, third door on your left."

Corin paused for a moment before he nodded and walked up the stairs, seeming to bounce with nervous energy. Din chuckled to himself as he waited, going to his room momentarily to fetch the remote for the plug.


	5. Let's have some fun

Corin came down about 5 minutes later as Din placed plates on the table, sitting and shifting (*Was that out of nerves or discomfort?*). “Would you like anything to drink? I don’t have alcohol, but I’ve got cranberry juice.” Din smiled at him, a small blush actually dusting his cheeks. “I don’t have alcohol here. It leads to writing that is absolutely horrible and I don’t want it around Yodito.”

“I don’t drink often. Just one night in the week.” Corin shrugged and smiled at him. “Cranberry juice works… What type of writing do you do?”

“A small series about space adventures. People like it for some reason so I keep giving them more.” Din poured them both drinks and placed them at their places, turning the toy on, on the lowest level.

Corin blushed as the toy turned on, his hand turning into a fist as his knuckles turned white. “Is… Is that where the language came from?” He asked quietly, trying to keep his voice level.

“Yes. I made a language for it and I use that whenever I’m cursing around Yodito. I slip into it easily at times… Though that was a test,” Din hummed. “Please, dig in.” He took a bite of his food, watching Corin do the same before he turned up the toy once more. 

*”Merde”* Corin murmured as he put his fork down, nodding quietly. “Dieu ... La langue était incroyablement chaude. Please don’t turn it back down.”

“I won’t if you eat. But you passed the test. Your reaction to it helped you with that. And you don’t know the language, so me saying random things will turn you on,” Din smiled calmly, turning it up once more and listening to a quiet moan slip from Corin’s lips.

“Ni Kelir watch gar cuyir ures Gaa'tayl an ca, akay gar cetar par ni,” Din smiled at him and watched him squirm a little bit, his hand gripping the table. “Gar guuror ner joha? You like my language?” He asked

“Yes,” Corin breathed, his voice tight as his grip on the table tightened, close to desperate for more. “But I don’t think I can enjoy your food at the moment…”

“Then I’ll turn it down again,” Din did as he said he’d do and ate some more silently, Corin whining softly as the plug stopped altogether, eating a few more bites of his meal before Din turned it up once more after he’d finished a bite.

"Please, Din." Corin murmured, that pretty blush again spreading over his cheeks once more. "Stop being a fucking tease. Make up your mind."

"Such a brat," Din hummed, a smirk crossing his face. "We'll soon help that. Try some patience, desperate one. You'll get what you want later. Play nice for now."

"You are such a- fuck…" Corin trailed off as Din turned the toy up, closing hid eyes and breathing out slowly. "You are an ass, Din Djarin…"

"You have an ass. I've seen it." Din turned the toy up again, at about half it's possible power. Corin yelped, flushing red and glaring at Din as he moaned softly. 

Din hummed as he picked up their plates and cleared them, saving them for later. "My room is up the stairs and to the left, the first room. Go upstairs and strip before laying face up on the bed. You are not allowed to touch yourself." He hummed as he cleared leftovers for breakfast the next day, turning the plug up again.


	6. Lets get down to business

A few minutes later Din walked up the stairs and into the room, only to see Corin face down in the bed, trying to hide his hips grinding against the mattress. His hands were behind his back, and he was fighting the moans that spilled from his lips.

"Oh sweetheart. Did I not say face up?" Din asked, and Corin froze. "We also need to fix your brattiness from earlier. How many with my hand, and how many with my belt? I'll be doing twenty."

"Half and half," Corin murmured and closed his eyes slowly as he turned over, and he looked *gorgeous.* He was just as beautiful as the day before… His blush spread down his neck from his face, his muscles tensing and untensing beautifully as he shifted nervously. "But belt last?" He requested.

Din nodded and went to the end of the bed, putting one knee between Corin's legs as he threaded his fingers into his hair, kissing him gently, a reasurrance to tell him that it would be okay, that he was safe. "As you wish. But for now, kneel on the floor, torso on the bed."

Corin scrambled to comply, and Din went to his closet, opening a drawer and pulling out a dildo that he'd had modeled after himself after a fling with another person. He went behind Corin, popping open a bottle of lube and making sure the toy was slick before he traded it with the plug Corin had worn. His hand traced the man's ass for a moment before he moved away and brought it down, hard. "You're going to count them off, and forget my real name for the moment," he ordered Corin, a hand gripping his hair as he said it. "Any mess up will result in a start over of the ten we are on."  
.  
"Yes sir… one sir, thank you sir." Corin said quickly, a small noise coming from him as Din hit him again, the toy pressing right against his prostate. The thank you wasn't what he'd said to do, but it was a nice addition. Din wouldn't say anything on that.

“Good.” Din gently rubbed where his hand hit, angling the toy to the man’s prostate. Corin closed his eyes, counting off the ten hand counts shakily, the toy teasing him more and more after each hit. "And now the belt. This will be more painful, and I want you to let me take care of you tonight."

"I won't be able to sit tomorrow, will I?" Corin asked as Din unbuckled his belt and folded it in his hands, crying out at the impact of the belt on his already slightly red ass. 

"That's the point. To have you remembered tonight, and not be such a tease, at least for tonight," Dun explained. "You'll certainly remember it."

**Author's Note:**

> It only gets better from here!


End file.
